


Sundance by Moonlight

by Clotilda_Willard



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clotilda_Willard/pseuds/Clotilda_Willard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure romance and fluff. So what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundance by Moonlight

Butch Cassidy had been watching The Kid for nearly a half-hour. Watching as Sundance slowly stripped out of his clothes and waded into the small, shallow pool of water created by the waterfall tumbling down the mountainside. Bolivia was full of such beautiful scenery and ever since he’d taught The Kid to swim he hadn’t been able to keep the man out of the water. And, as he was now, naked as the day he was born and proud as a stag in rut, he made a nice bit of scenery as well. The Kid stood under the cascading water, running his hands over his body giving the appearance of washing himself but Butch knew better. He caught the sly glide of Sundance’s hand over cock and lower to cup his balls and squeeze. He heard the man’s soft moans—they sent shivers down Butch’s spine and made his own prick grow hard with desire.

It had been almost a month since Etta had gone back to the United States.

These days Sundance acted like he was living on borrowed time. He’d become moodier than usual…more quiet, more sullen, more withdrawn. And tonight was not the first time he’d stolen away to find self-relief under the pretense of taking a bath. Nor was it the first time Butch had followed him.

Butch studied the blond—amazed at the way the moonlight made the water glisten like diamonds beading his skin. He wished his hands were the ones sliding over Sundance’s body, caressing his softly-haired, well-muscled chest, stroking that beautiful hard cock. He wondered what was going on behind those closed eyes? Did Sundance imagine Etta’s hand, mouth or cunt surrounding him with sheathing warmth? Did he ever think that Butch could give him the same pleasure? Would he want it even if he knew?

Sundance moaned again and his hand moved faster. He would reach completion soon. Butch’s groin throbbed and he grew harder keeping pace with Sundance. He stroked himself through his denims. He longed to take the blond in his arms and offer him the solace he needed. He longed to make him forget Etta and the loneliness she’d burdened him with. He’d never thought of himself as possessing this type of tender emotion but then he’d never felt this deeply about anyone, male or female, before. And that knowledge had initially surprised him until he realized that Sundance was his only true friend, the one person he trusted above all others and that he loved him like a brother or maybe even something more.

The sight of Sundance pleasuring himself was too much to watch. Butch breathed deeply and turned away, knowing he could finish himself later with the image of Sundance stroking himself to completion now held in his mind. Better to leave the blond alone to finish what he had started.  He took a step.

“Don’t go,” Sundance said loud enough for Butch to hear. “I know you’re there in the shadows watching. Join me,” he offered, looking almost directly to where Butch had frozen in his tracks. “The water’s nice.”

After a moment’s hesitation Cassidy moved out into the clearing.

Sundance smiled—not his cunning smile that meant danger, beware. This smile was an open invitation, it beckoned and promised. His eyes pleaded for the touch of someone other than himself.

Butch was captivated. He could no more turn away and leave than stop breathing of his own accord. He nodded and shed his clothes then waded out to where Sundance waited for him.

“What do you want?” The Kid was nothing if not direct and to the point.

“I don’t know,” Cassidy replied truthfully. “Never thought you’d let me get this close. What are you willing to give or accept?”

“Did you like what you saw?”

“Yes.”

“Then why were you leaving?”

 “You seemed to be taking care of matters by yourself.  I figured you didn’t need anyone else and certainly not me.”

“If not you then who? Who’s left or would you rather just watch, is that it?” Sundance’s hand journeyed down over his belly to his cock.

“Like to do a helluva lot more than that,” Cassidy said.

“Like what?” Sundance’s arms fell to his sides.

“Like this.” Butch took a step closer and captured Sundance’s face between his rough hands. He gazed steadily into the man’s eyes. Sundance’s expression was languid and inviting. He leaned forward till their lips touched and he felt the tickle of The Kid’s moustache. That was an interesting sensation.

Sundance’s mouth opened to him.

Butch slid one hand behind The Kid’s neck. The other dove into the man’s blond hair, grasping a handful to hold Sundance close to thoroughly plunder his mouth.

At first Sundance let him take the lead. A satisfied moan escaped him then he wrapped Cassidy in a tight embrace and kissed back fierce and hungry, starved for the touch and affection of another, even if it was another man.

Butch wondered if Etta knew when she left how much her departure would affect Sundance? Even Butch hadn’t realized how much the man had depended on her for stability. Without her Sundance had been killing himself little by little every day—drinking too much, taking too many risks with his life on hold-ups. He was running headlong toward destruction and leaving Butch behind. That just couldn’t happen. They’d always said they were two men with one destiny. And now Sundance was racing toward death and Butch had to catch up. Maybe he could reach Sundance in time and pull them both back from the brink. They needed a little longer to explore this new side of their partnership. Maybe he could patch the huge hole Etta had left in Sundance’s soul. Maybe they could adapt to the changing times and find a way to leave the past behind. At the worst, they could face their mortality together.

Both men were surprised at the passion building between them. It had always been there simmering just beneath the surface, but there had also always been other lovers capturing their attention, keeping them from seeing what was right before their eyes. They’d gotten this same thrill when robbing banks or holding up trains or escaping the law by the skin of their teeth. This seemed a much better way to truly feel alive. And it was so easy, now that all the barriers had been lowered.

Butch put all he was into the next kiss they shared. His hand slid between Sundance’s legs to encircle and stroke his cock.

The blond groaned into his mouth as his hands frantically explored Cassidy’s body. He thrust into Butch’s tight fist. He trembled. And as Butch watched, Sundance’s eyes opened to slits and his mouth fell open in a silent moan. Sundance enraptured by pleasure—it made Cassidy’s heart skip a beat.

In the next moment Sundance’s head lolled back and he whispered, “Butch,” and came.

It was all Cassidy could do to hold the blond tight and keep him on his feet. After a few moments Sundance slipped out of Butch’s grasp and knelt in the water. His hands settled on the man’s hips and he took Butch in his mouth. Butch was rather surprised, it was obvious this wasn’t the first time Sundance had done this to a man. How could they have wasted so much time in getting around to this? How could he not have known this about Sundance? Cassidy thrust slow but sure. He looked down on the blond and cupped the back of his head—caressing, encouraging, letting the man know how good this felt. Quickly he reached the same plateau Sundance had achieved moments before. As he calmed he continued stroking Sundance’s head.

The blond’s cheek rested against Butch’s lax cock and his arms wrapped around the man’s legs. They stayed that way for some time until Cassidy dropped to his knees before The Kid and took the man in his arms. They kissed. They embraced. They renewed their faith in their partnership and that they were alive and would survive for another day to embark on this new path of their friendship.

Later they lay in the grass bathed by the pale moonlight, listening to the cascading water and night creatures. They moved against each other but then Sundance pulled a small tin from his denim’s pocket. He slicked Butch down with the lubricant then rolled to his belly in invitation for Cassidy to take him. Even with the oil there was still paid but The Kid seemed to welcome it as much as the pleasure as if it dispelled the loneliness and made him feel alive again. This time neither of them were quiet in their pleasure. And when they were spent and near exhaustion, they slipped back into their clothes and, arm-in-arm, ambled back to the little shack they currently called home and settled into bed with each other.

“I’m tired Butch.” Sundance said softly, settling closer to the older man.

“I know.” Butch understood this had nothing to do with the need for a good night’s sleep. “We both are.” He massaged Sundance’s back.

“I just want to sleep without dreams. I want to forget.”

“Maybe we both need a long peaceful rest. Would that suit you, Kid?”

“It’s our time, isn’t it?”

“Almost.”

Sundance looked up with a kind of sad, fatalistic smile and nodded. “Wish we’d gotten around to this part of our lives sooner though.”

“It ain’t over till it’s over. We’ve still got plenty of time,” Butch said, taking the blond in his arms, “and even then we’ll have an eternity to sleep next to each other.”

“What are you planning?”

“A little job up near San Vicente. Need to work out a few things still. Maybe next month we’ll take it. Pretty big payroll from what I understand. After that we’ll lay low for a while and then maybe we’ll take that trip to Australia like we talked about. I hear the country’s wide open, just prime for the taking.”

“Thought we were going to give up that life.”

“Or we could settle down and live the quiet life. You think you could stand that?”

“As long as it’s with you… anything.”

 

 


End file.
